


loving is easy

by yoojy96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, how do i tag here, jeongmi, momo is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojy96/pseuds/yoojy96
Summary: jeongyeon works at a bakery and mina walks in





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic which i made when it was two in the morning :)

it was a quiet morning as jeongyeon strolled through the door. she was content with her job at the small bakery near her university. her roommate, momo, had recommended her to apply when she once again complained about being broke. it paid good enough money and although she had been working for only two weeks now, the old man that ran the bakery treated her like she was his own daughter. and getting free melonpan was always a positive thing. 

she was talking with momo when a bell dinged signaling that someone had walked in. she looked towards the entrance to greet the customer when her words got caught in her throat. there, standing in all her elegancy and glory, stood myoui mina. jeongyeon's crush and apparently a regular customer to the bakery.

"myoui mina, finally you're back! i was starting to think you ditched us for another bakery!" momo scolds playfully. 

mina just laughs as she walks towards the corner of the bakery and pulls out an expensive looking laptop. jeongyeon was still staring at her when momo finally notices jeongyeon's gaze. she smirks and eyes jeongyeon before calling mina over. 

"minaring! come meet the new employee, she makes great coffee and even better melonpan than i could ever make!" momo shouts to the girl.

jeongyeon snaps out of her daze when she hears momo's voice and she only registers what her roommate had said when she sees mina getting up from her seat.

"no! you don't have to! mo, i'm sure she is very busy with her work," jeongyeon weakly protests. but it was too late as mina was already in front of the counter smiling with her gums peaking out and oh my god is it even legal to look that good in the morning. jeongyeon stares at the moles on mina's face when she feels momo elbowing her side harshly. she jumps at the contact and glares at the grinning girl.

"ow! what the hell was that for?!" 

"mina here asked for your name, dumbass," momo says as mina giggles at the bickering pair. "you would've noticed if you weren't too busy admiring her face."

jeongyeon flushes red and mina giggles again and wow it is probably the best thing that jeongyeon has ever heard in her nineteen years of living.

"u-uh, i'm yoo jeongyeon, and i work here." jeongyeon bows to the girl but ends up hitting her head on the counter. she rubs at her head as momo laughs loudly and mina places a hand on her head worriedly,

"oh my god, jeongyeon! are you okay? you didn't have to bow to me!" mina exclaims worriedly as jeongyeon's whole face is still staying red at the touch of mina's hand. jeongyeon tries to think of a way to recover from what's probably the most embarrassing thing to happen to her and ends up saying,

"sorry, i honestly thought you were some type of royalty because you look so pretty and rich," mina blushes and ducks her head shyly. momo snickers and leaves when she sees that jeongyeon can function properly again. mina's face has gone back to its normal color and she looks at the short blonde haired girl.

"nice to meet you, yoo jeongyeon, i'm myoui mina." mina smiles at the girl and jeongyeon scratches the back of her neck nervously, trying to think of something cool and smart to say.

"so uh would you like to order anything?" is what jeongyeon says instead. 

'dumbass obviously she wants to order something! why else would she stay this long at the counter?!' jeongyeon scolds herself in her head.

"yes please, i'll get two melonpans and two coffees," jeongyeon looks confusedly at her for a moment before putting the order down. "and maybe your presence at my table?" mina finishes as jeongyeon drops her pencil to the ground. her face turning red once more as she struggles to get words out her mouth,

"y-yeah sure, let me go ask if i can!" jeongyeon winces as she hears her own excitement in her response and hastily flees before embarrassing herself even more. she bumps into momo when she's about to enter their boss' office.

"oh! princess mina, what can i get your beautiful face today?" momo bows dramatically and jeongyeon smacks the back of her head. momo yelps before giggling and skipping back to the front counter.

momo sees mina waiting at the counter and walks over,

"little mitang finally makes a move on the 'pretty photographer major who has nice hair,' who would've thought?" momo sighs dramatically as she stands in front of her best friend. mina huffs and rolls her eyes at the girl,

"thank you momoring for recommending her this job so i can have a reason to talk with her," momo just winks playfully at her.

"don't mess this up, princess mina," momo whispers and scurries back as jeongyeon returns with a smile on her face. mina tries to regulate her heart beat as the blonde gets closer. 

"my boss says it's okay, so i'll go get your order and i'll be right out." jeongyeon manages to say despite her thundering heart. mina hums in response and stays at the counter to watch jeongyeon work. jeongyeon finishes getting mina's order ready when she notices the black haired girl still in the front with her eyes fixated on her. mina blushes as she gets caught staring and stutters out,

"a-are you ready jeongyeon?" the blonde smiles and gets out of from behind the counter while carrying their food. she sits on the opposite side of mina and places the tray down. the atmosphere is awkward and silence at first but soon turns light as they find out more about each other. 

"there's literally no way you could beat me in a buildoff," jeongyeon pauses and takes a sip of her coffee that has now turned cold, "i am an actual god at fortnite, i could beat you with my eyes closed!" mina giggles at jeongyeon who was passionately defending her building skills after mina bragged about how she was better than her at fortnite.

they continued to talk for more than an hour until mina started to worry about the status of jeongyeon's job. she had asked jeongyeon to eat with her about two hours ago and they had lost track of time as they enjoyed each other's presence. they were currently talking about which superpower they would have when jeongyeon finally took notice of the time. her eyes widened as she looks at her phone,

"oh shit! i didn't notice the time! i'll be right back!" jeongyeon hurriedly stands and runs off before mina can even say bye to her. jeongyeon rushes to the counter where she's faced with an angry looking momo.

"i had to cover for your ass for two whole hours, jeong! thank god i didn't have to bake anything, or someone would actually get fired!" jeongyeon flinches and smiles nervously.

"i'm sorry~ i'll cook you whatever you want when we get back to our apartment, i promise you," jeongyeon says as she pouts at momo who's currently glaring at her. momo finally sighs and gives in,

"fine, but you better get a girlfriend out of this or i'll fire you myself. now go back to your date, i'll take the rest of the shift for you," jeongyeon squeals and hugs her roommate over the counter before rushing back to mina.

"so where were we?" jeongyeon smoothly asks as if she wasn't about to get fired two seconds ago. mina giggles at the blonde's behavior and they fall back in their easy conversation.

jeongyeon once again hears the familiar ding of the bell and she looks outside only to see that is now dark. she looks around the bakery and sees that there are only a handful of people left. jeongyeon looks back at the counter and sees momo emptying the cash register of the money meaning that they are no longer accepting orders. 

"wow, time flew past us, huh?" mina says as she notices jeongyeon looking around. jeongyeon just nods and starts to clean up their mess with mina helping her. they sit back down content with just being in the other's presence.

"today was nice, jeong," mina says as she smiles softly at the blonde. jeongyeon feels her heart picking up at the sight of mina's cute gummy smile.

"yeah it was super fun, we should do it again sometime," jeongyeon suggests to mina as she praises herself for coming up with a way to see the beauty in front of her again. mina nods in agreement and takes her phone out.

"put your number in so we can have that buildoff you're so confident in winning," jeongyeon slides her phone to mina as they put their respective number in.

momo comes out behind the counter and goes over to the pair,

"yo lovebirds sorry to interrupt, but jeong and i gotta get home so she can cook me a five course meal," jeongyeon rolls her eyes and shoos momo away before turning to the girl she spent the whole day talking to.

"i had a lot of fun today, mina, even though we only talked and ate the whole time. you're a very easy person to talk to and i was wondering," jeongyeon gulps nervously and mina's stomach flutters with butterflies, "if we could...like go out on a date or something..?" jeongyeon says as she looks anywhere but mina's face. she starts to turn nervous as mina had not responded for five seconds, i mean it was a simple yes or no question, oh my god is she gonna get rejected, this is so embarrassing.

"well i mean, we don't have to, i don't even know why i asked that stupid question," jeongyeon nervously laughs, "i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable and-" her rambling gets stopped by mina shoving a piece of bread in her mouth.

"yes i would like to go on a date with you, jeong," mina laughs as jeongyeon swallows the small piece of bread, "you're very cute when you ramble, you know?"

jeongyeon blushes at the compliment and they walk out of the bakery together. they're standing in front of the entrance and the both of them have an internal struggle on how to say goodbye. 

"oh my god! just kiss and say bye already! i wanna go home and claim my food!" both jeongyeon and mina jump at momo's complaint. jeongyeon blushes at her roommate's suggestion and turns to glare at the girl. she sees momo smirking at her and she turns back to mina, only to be struck speechless as she feels the girl's lips on her cheek. mina's face is bright red as she gets down from her tippy toes and turns to hastily walk to her car. she turns around and waves goodbye to the still frozen blonde,

"bye jeong! i'll text you!" jeongyeon snaps out of her frozen state as she hears mina.

"see you around, mina! drive safely!" jeongyeon waves at the girl until she's out of sight before turning to her roommate with bright eyes. she touches the spot where mina had kissed her and her face breaks into a huge grin. even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, it made jeongyeon's heart race faster and caused her face to turn bright red. she still felt the girl's soft lips against her cheek even if it only lasted a second.

"mo, did you see that?! myoui fucking mina just kissed me on the cheek! and she said yes to a date with me!" momo just rolls her eyes affectionately and puts her arm around the excited blonde's shoulder. the walk back to their apartment consisted of jeongyeon's giddy ramblings and momo requesting a number of dishes she should make.

**Author's Note:**

> @jeongsamos on twitter if u wanna follow <3  
> this fic is also on aff :)


End file.
